The present invention generally relates to box designs, blanks for forming boxes by folding, collapsible and non-collapsible boxes formed thereby, and manufacturing methods therefor. Preferably boxes of the invention are used as disposable coolers and are formed from cardboard to which is applied a water-resistant or waterproof coating. An exemplary disposable cooler is disclosed, for example, in Costanzo U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,430. Even in view of the foregoing, it is believed that need continues to exist for improvements and variations to such box designs, blanks, and boxes. One or more aspects and features of the present invention are believed to address such need.